Suzuki Kanon
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Aichi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Agency |Row 8 info = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Morning Musume, Hello! Project Mobekimasu |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = Hello!Project.com}} Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Suzuki Kanon was born on August 5, 1998 in Aichi, Japan. 2011 On January 2, at the first Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, Tsunku announced Suzuki as one of the new members of Morning Musume's 9th generation alongside Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Fukumura Mizuki."モーニング娘。第9期メンバー決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-01-02. (Archived) That same day, Suzuki made her concert debut. In April, Suzuki debuted in the Morning Musume single "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Suzuki starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announcced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 Suzuki had a birthday event titled Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~ with guest Ikuta Erina and Sato Masaki. 2014 On April 27, Suzuki along with Tsugunaga Momoko appeared on the new variety show 'Quiz 30 ~Sanketsu Seyo'. The following episode, Suzuki appeared again but with Michishige Sayumi and Ikuta Erina. On July 3, She appeared on VS. Arashi as a part of Team Pocchari (Team Chubby). On August 5, Suzuki celebrated her 16th birthday. The special event was called Morning Musume'14 ~Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured one performances in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= Suzuki's mother is a piano teacher. She has three siblings: two older brothers and a younger sister, who is 5 years her minor.Suzuki Kanon. "鈴妹☆鈴木香音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2012-10-27. She also has a pet cat named Bii-san. Suzuki has kinship with Brazilians and a Brazilian family friend. Suzuki moved to Tokyo from her hometown. On December 18, 2013, Suzuki reported the death of her grandfather. Grandpa Mikkan's health had been deteriorating since the summer and he was eventually hospitalized. Grandpa Mikkan passed away at an undisclosed hospital surrounded by the Suzuki family.Suzuki Kanon. "みっくんじぃちゃん、大大大好き！♪鈴木香音" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2013-12-18. |-|Education= When she auditioned for Morning Musume, Suzuki was a 6th grade elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Relationships= Friendships Her best friend within Morning Musume is Sayashi Riho. Suzuki also is good friends with S/mileage members Nakanishi Kana and Tamura Meimi. |-|Sport= Suzuki played sports in school; she played 3rd base for her school's softball team, finished in 3rd place in the third-fifth grade marathon, and finished 6th place in the fifth grade marathon. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Suzuki Kanon: *'Zukki' (ズッキ): Official nickname; given by Tsunku since the she debuted. *'Zukki-san' (ズッキさん): Suzuki calls herself Zukki-san because she wants to be more mature. *'Kanon' (かのん): Second official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Zuka' (ずか): Nickname for Suzuki Kanon, compounded of Zu (Suzuki) and Ka (Kanon). Profile Stats= *'Name:' Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音) *'Official Nickname:' Zukki (ズッキ)Michishige Sayumi. "新生モーニング娘。" (in Japanese). Michishige Sayumi Official Gree Blog. 2011-01-04. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Nagoya, Aichi, Japan *'Blood type: '''B *'Height: 154cmhttp://hellomemo.web.fc2.com/pr_suzukik.html *'''Zodiac: Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Green' (2011-Present)Takahashi Ai's Ameba Blog. Post Title "Morning Musume no Senaka" *'Audition Song:' "Kaeritakunatta yo" by Ikimono Gakari *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' Yakiniku, fish intestines, miso soup, dried daikon *'Least Favorite Food:' Watermelon, grapes, black tea *'Hobbies:' Karaoke *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, yellow, orange, green *'Special Skills: '''Eating too much, imitating insects *'Motto:' "Smiling is #1!". *'Favorite Phrase: "I'll manage somehow" *'''Proud of in Hometown: There are so many people with warm hearts *'Strong Point:' Can laugh and never stop *'Weak Point: '''Wakes up if a car comes pass *'Favorite Animal: Rabbit *'Charm Point: '''Mole, Smile *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: "Shabondama", "Kimagure Princess", "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' YUME Biyori, Sakura Sake, "Touch" by Iwasaki Yoshimi *'Current Favorite Song:' Sakuranbo, Perseus, "Machibuse" by Ishikawa Hitomi, *'Looks up to:' Mitsui Aika, Fukuda Kanon, Nakazawa Yuko *'Favorite OG Member:' Mitsui Aika Discography :See also: Suzuki Kanon Discography Featured in Solo DVDs *2011.07.30 Greeting ~Suzuki Kanon~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Publications Digital Photobooks *2011.11.25 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Zukki version) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Zukki version) *2013.03.08 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Zukki version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Magazines Cover girl *2013.12.05 Weekly Famitsu Tawian Vol.463 Featured on the cover *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, & Sayashi Riho) *2011.12.28 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.01.23 Anikan R Yanyan (Back cover) (Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (Back cover) (with Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Sayashi Riho, & Sato Masaki) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Ikuta Erina, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2014.01.29 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.13 (Back cover) (with Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Satou Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2014.07.19 Photo Technic Digital (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Oda Sakura) Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Rankings *She ranked 2nd in a magazine's 2011 "Girls that seem like they'll become big stars in the future" ranking.Unknown Magazine. Unknown Release Date. Image Reference. *She was voted 10th favorite member in the 2013 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event.Hello! Project Music Awards 2013. Unknown Date. Image Reference. *She ranked 10th in BOMB magazine's 2013 "Breakout idols" ranking.BOMB Magazine. Unknown Date. Image Reference. *She ranked 2nd in BOMB magazine's 2014 "Breakout idols" ranking.BOMB Magazine. Unknown Date. Image Reference. *In a poll taken by J-melo, she was voted 2nd most popular member of Morning Musume in foreign countries.J-Melo. NHK World. Unknown Date. Name Meaning Suzuki's given name, "Kanon", means aroma (香; ka) and sound (音; non). It's a common feminine and less common masculine Japanese given name. Trivia *She, along with Sayashi Riho, are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. *When Berryz Koubou and Morning Musume were in the show Joy-sing, Suzuki won over Sudo Maasa. *When asked "What animal would you be?", Suzuki's answer was "rabbit". *Her favorite month is January. *She is allergic to sunflowers. *Can pick up anything with clean hands. *For the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition, Suzuki was #320. *Her weight has been a big topic among fans, in media and even inside Morning Musume '14 since mid-2012 when she began to gain weight rapidly. In a radio interview she revealed that she has in fact been chubby for her whole life but in prior to joining Morning Musume, she went on a diet and lost weight in order to audition for the group.Young Town Doyoubi. 2014-07-05. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO0e8Hn_-14 *She dislikes cooking. *She shares last names with ℃-ute member Suzuki Airi. *She is known for her cheerful and funny personality. *She likes to look natural. *She got appreciation from Tsunku, who said that Suzuki has an energetic smile. *She is the first Morning Musume member to be born in the Tokai region of Honshu. *Her mother encouraged her to audition for Morning Musume. *She had no dancing experience when she first joined Morning Musume. *She is a fan of The Drifters, and her favorite members is Nakamoto Kouji. *She appeared in the newspaper of her prefecture on January 16, 2011.Image *When she first joined, she was well known for her bug impersonations. *She has said that when she gets older, she wants to learn foreign languages and travel around the world. *When asked "if you could become another member of Hello! Project, who would you be?", she said that she would be Tsugunaga Momoko. *Michishige Sayumi has said that she wished she could be as pretty and sing as good as Suzuki. *It has been said that Suzuki has the best control with pitches in her generation. *Tsunku has said if Suzuki keeps improving, that she may be a main singer in the future. *She passed her Morning Musume audition with a comedy routine. *She said in her blog that she wears ponytails most of the time and for most of her life. *Has said that she wants to take a trip to Brazil. *She would want to be a nurse or a school teacher after her activities in Morning Musume. *She loves to play Taiko no Tatsujin on her DSi. *She treasures her bear Chaa-chan. *She keeps a picture of Mitsui Aika in her wallet. *She along with Ishida Ayumi believes that Michishige Sayumi is the perfect idol. *It is said that she sings so loudly that she doesn't need a microphone. *Her favorite English phrase is "this is a pen!" *Oda Sakura has stated that she gets alongs with Kanon best. *She is currently practicing English using a software on her DS. *She posted on her blog that she takes voice lessons with Oda Sakura. *She says she hasn't watched any dramas since she joined Morning Musume. *She likes Disney and often goes to the Tokyo Disney Land. *She appeared in a poll for favorite chubby idol. The poll also included Beyonce and Lady Gaga.Image See Also *Suzuki Kanon Gallery *Suzuki Kanon Discography Featured in *Suzuki Kanon Concerts & Event Appearances *Suzuki Kanon Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles Suzuki Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Suzuki Kanon Blog Traslations es:Suzuki Kanonit:Suzuki Kanonzh:鈴木香音 Category:Suzuki Kanon Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1998 Births Category:August Births Category:Leo Category:Blood type B Category:2011 Additions Category:Hello! Project Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Green Member Color Category:Members from Aichi Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station